


A Higher Revelation

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Relationship Reveal, SO MUCH FLUFF, Secret Relationship, Teddy is a musician, and James is a supportive boyfriend, at first i was going to post a really angst fic, but than it turned into this, did i mention the copious amount of fluff, its all very cute, songfic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23886577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It was Invited Artists Night and The Hippogriff and Co., and Teddy was one of five acts who were invited to perform. James’ leg was bouncing up and down restlessly during the entirety of the first four performances, his heart racing when the fourth act took her final bow and scurried off the stage.
Relationships: Teddy Lupin/James Sirius Potter
Kudos: 34





	A Higher Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovely humans! This was originally supposed to be a SUPER different plot, with so much angst, but I decided that I'd rather write fluff, and then this happened.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> xx,  
> CJ

The Majority of the Potter-Weasley clan was gathered in a rather large bar, their faces illuminated by the blue and purple lights that were dancing across the room. James, Albus, Lily, Rose, Hugo, Fred, Roxanne, Dominique, Victoire and Scorpius (of course he was invited) were sitting at a table next to Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, George, and Angelina, all of them laughing and joking about George’s latest product.

It was Invited Artists Night and The Hippogriff and Co., and Teddy was one of five acts who were invited to perform. James’ leg was bouncing up and down restlessly during the entirety of the first four performances, his heart racing when the fourth act took her final bow and scurried off the stage.

“Alright, alright, everyone give one last round of applause to Jenna!” the MC cheered, rallying the crowd. “And now, introducing our last performer, one of the crowd’s favorites last open mic night, Teddy Lupin!”

The room erupted in noise, the majority of it coming from the Potter-Weasley’s tables. Teddy walked onto the stage, blue hair ablaze, wrapped up in his Hufflepuff letterman, with a guitar slung around his shoulders. James couldn’t help but swoon a bit, hoping that none of his cousins had noticed.

“Hello!” Teddy said into the mic. “How’s everybody doing tonight?” He was met with more cheers from around the room, a smile stretching its way across his face.

“Alright!” He yelled. “The first song that I’m going to sing tonight is a song that has always reminded me of my amazing family, and they're all here tonight, so I’ve decided that I want to dedicate this performance to them!”

As he strummed the first notes of the song on his guitar, Teddy’s voice rang out through the room. 

_ Yeah, you can be the greatest _

_ You can be the best _

_ You can be the King Kong banging on your chest _

_ You can beat the world _

_ You can beat the war _

_ You can talk to God, go banging on his door _

_ You can throw your hands up _

_ You can beat the clock  _

_ You can move a mountain _

_ You can break rocks _

_ You can be a master _

_ Don't wait for luck _

_ Dedicate yourself and you gon' find yourself _

_ Standing in the hall of fame  _

_ And the world's gonna know your name  _

_ 'Cause you burn with the brightest flame  _

_ And the world's gonna know your name  _

_ And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame _

  
  


As Teddy held out the last note of the song, the room erupted with noise. Everybody was on their feet, cheering and laughing and whistling, none louder than Teddy’s family. Harry was on his feet cheering and laughing slightly himself at the ironic lyrics of the song.

“Thank you!” Teddy breathed into the mic, sounding a touch out of breath. “Thanks so much. The next song that I’ll be singing is one that always brings me back to my school days, so this performance is dedicated to my best friend, Victoire! She’s always been there for me, and she’s helped me to learn so much about myself, so Vicky, this one’s for you!”

Victoire blushed as the crowd cheered once more, and Teddy began to strum the beginning of the song.   
  


_ Written in these walls are the stories that I can't explain _

_ I leave my heart open but it stays right here empty for days _

_ She told me in the morning _

_ She don't feel the same about us in her bones _

_ It seems to me that when I die _

_ These words will be written on my stone _

_ And I'll be gone, gone tonight _

_ The ground beneath my feet is open wide _

_ The way that I been holding' on too tight _

_ With nothing in between _

_ The story of my life, I take her home _

_ I drive all night to keep her warm and time _

_ Is frozen  _

_ The story of my life, I give her hope _

_ I spend her love until she's broke inside _

_ The story of my life _

The room rumbled with noise once more, and Teddy’s smile seemed to get even bigger as he stood to take a small bow, placing his guitar down in a stand by the mic and walking over to sit at the piano. James was smiling so widely that he thought his face might just split in two; he’d been hoping that Teddy might play the piano.

“Thank you! Now, as I mentioned before, my family is all here tonight, and I have crafted a little surprise for them!” Teddy said into the mic, a sly smile on his face. Suspicious glances were thrown around the Potter-Weasley tables, but nothing exploded, so they all looked back up at Teddy, encouraging him to go on.    
  


“Tonight is a very important night for me, because it's my two-year anniversary with my boyfriend.” 

The entirety of Teddy’s family was stunned into silence. How in the world could Teddy have had a boyfriend, and yet kept it from them for so long? James was grateful that his blush couldn’t be seen under the strobe lights, but he smiled and clapped along anyways, hoping that whatever song Teddy played wouldn’t crack his facade.

“He is the most wonderful person in my life, and I love him so much that it hurts. He’s here tonight, and he’s been supporting me throughout all of this, so mad props to you babe, and this is something that I’ve been secretly practicing, just for him.” Teddy continued. “It’s always been one of his favorite songs. So, to my wonderful partner- I love you so much, and here's to many more anniversaries to come.”

After Teddy had finished his speech, he slid the microphone into its stand on top of the piano and cracked one more smile at the crowd, before launching into the opening notes of the song.

_ Wise men say _

_ Only fools rush in _

_ But I can't help falling in love with you _

_ Shall I stay? _

_ Would it be a sin _

_ If I can't help falling in love with you? _

Teddy had his eyes closed up until this point, but he opened them, looking right into James’ eyes. James had tears streaming silently down his face, but he looked up at Teddy, blue eyes meeting green. This had been the first song that Teddy had ever sung to James, back when they were just starting out. James had been in the hospital after a match, and Teddy had come to visit, bringing his guitar along with him. It had been in that moment that James realized that he loved Teddy.

And here he was, a year and a half later, being a huge sop and crying over his amazing boyfriend, who he loved so much.

“I love you,” James mouthed.

_ Like a river flows _

_ Surely to the sea _

_ Darling, so it goes _

_ Some things are meant to be _

_ Take my hand, _

_ Take my whole life, too _

_ For I can't help falling in love with you _

As Teddy sang on, Ginny glanced over at James. “Harry,” she whispered. Harry turned to her, and she pointed discreetly at James. “Our boy’s all grown up.” 

Harry nodded silently, taking Ginny’s hand in his and pressing a soft kiss to it.

_ For I can’t help falling in love with you _

The song ended and then the whole room was cheering louder than what should have been possible, all of them on their feet, clapping and whooping, and whistling, while wiping tears from their eyes. 

Teddy took a small bow, before walking off stage with his guitar, leaving the MC to close out the show. James managed to make his way out of the main room, and towards the back, where he met Teddy.

“That was absolutely brilliant, Ted.” James whispered, stepping forward to wipe a stray tear from Teddy’s face. “Happy anniversary, love.”   
  


Teddy leaned towards James, pulling him in by the waist for a kiss. James wrapped his arms around Teddy’s neck, leaning up on his tippy-toes to kiss him soundly. Once they parted, James leaned their foreheads together, letting his finger stroke patterns into Teddy’s hair.

“C’mon, let's get out of here.” Teddy whispered, pulling his letterman off and wrapping it around James’ shoulders. 

They walked out of the stage door hand in hand, James’ head on Teddy’s shoulder, Teddy’s jacket loosely off of James’ shorter frame. Unbeknownst to them, Harry and Ginny had seen the whole thing.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this! If you did, please leave a comment and kudos, seeing you responses to my words always brings me so much joy!
> 
> I'll insert some links down below to my favorite versions of the songs that Teddy sings in the style that I imagine he would sing them in:
> 
> Hall of Fame-The Script: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=53hDKMIaTUY
> 
> The Story of My Life-One Direction: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=727HZWgt4tE
> 
> Can't Help Falling In Love-Version by Kina Grannis: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=COFgTynydQE  
> xx,  
> CJ


End file.
